Talk:Ser Pounce-a-lot
Cooldown Regarding the second function of this item, does it have a cooldown? Yes. 5 seconds. Kind of overpowered if you ask me. "Meow" Anyone notice that Anders actually mouths the "meow" sound in his animation while speaking after using the item? Pretty funny. YoCzechIt 14:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cultural reference? I wonder whether the kitten's name was inspired by The Adventures of Sir Prancelot, an animated series for children on the BBC back in the 1970s? It was very silly and funny, perfect for a kid of my age. There's a Wikipedia page about it at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Sir_Prancelot --Muddlehead (talk) 01:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's rather inspired by "Monty Python and the Holy Grail", where the "Sir ***-a-Lot" originated, with *** being replaced by random verbs. I named my dog in DA:O "Ser Barkalot" without knowing about Awakening. -- (talk) 19:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's from "A song of ice and fire" books by george rr martin. prince tommen has a cat named "Ser Pounce" Soaponapope (talk) 04:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Let's not forget about Sir Mix-a-Lot. I think most people have at least a passing acquaintance with him: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ImZTwYwCug In Amgarrak? I have imported my character with Ser Pounce-a-lot to The Golems of Amgarrak and tried using him during the Harvester battle on Hard, however, it didn't do anything. Can it be that it only works in Awakening? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Reference for Ser-Pounce-Alot = Anders/Justice joke So, I added to the trivia section a funny joke (I can only assume it's a joke, I doubt he's serious) about Ser Pounce-A-Lot actually being Anders/Justice in Dragon Age II from David Gaider, however I am not aware of how to properly set up referencing, so I'm posting the link to the page he said it here, and hopefully someone who knows how can fix it, as not knowing how I don't want to go doing a bunch of edits as I try to figure out how to do it. The page is http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/304/index/7429694&lf=8 should be at the very bottom. citation for trivia That particular bit of info came from a tumblr post made by someone who apparently interviewed David Gaider and then wrote up a "summary" of their discussion. http://aicosu.tumblr.com/post/8674926256/you-never-told-us-about-the-da3-spoilers-you-got-from Coincidentally enough, I just brought up that source on the talk page of Cut content, questioning whether it should be considered a valid source on the wiki. Kelcat (talk) : That question came up in chat just last time when I was up, if sites such as Tumblr or Twitter can be considered as valid source. My answer to that was that if all these sites are related to someone official (developers, writers, concept artist, professional interviewers etc). This link looks a bit dubious, even though it seems to include things that are mostly known to be true (like Orsino not intended to be a boss), so this particular one might be alright. -- 13:37, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, I agree with twitter and tumblr sources being valid when they come directly from a BioWare employee or an official site, it’s just this one that has me scratching my head. On the one hand, we know at least some of it is true, but on the other hand since it’s all paraphrased, it’s difficult to know if some of it may have been interpreted incorrectly. It would be great if we could find alternative sources that referenced these tidbits but I haven’t found any so far. Kelcat (talk) 20:52, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :I've added a different source since it seems more accurate as they are in quotes (I'm guessing it was recorded). I don't remember my LiveJournal information to contact the person, but maybe someone can ask if they want. 03:33, February 6, 2014 (UTC) He disappeared! After I was sent to Amaranthine to stop the Darkspawn army I noticed my cat was gone. Shit, I really don't remember selling him.. I hope it's not a bug. Furudo (talk) 02:19, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Eek. Do you have a previous save you can go back to? I've never had that happen to me before. He's quite useful in the fight with Mother, especially on Nightmare difficulty. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 10:38, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Works only when Anders is in the party? If so, that should be mentioned in the page itself. Or is this a bug?--Cyberman TM (talk) 07:04, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I never noticed that to be the case, but it would make sense. He's Anders' cat. Reason I never noticed it being because on the rare occasions someone got killed, I had Anders in the party. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 07:14, June 4, 2015 (UTC)